Tout va mal dans le monde de Masuda
by Darkie59
Summary: Masuda voit sa vie bouleversée en ce moment mais ce n'est qu'un début avant le chaos. Massu/Maru. M


Et voilà ma nouvelle fic qui répond à un désir égoïste enfin en partie! J'adore mon Masubidou donc je voulais écrire sur lui. N'ayant pas trouvé le partenaire correspondant j'ai tiré au sort et bam Maru! Finalement j'ai assez aimé le couple qui est peu courant!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un Maru Ryo ou un Ryo Maru!

* * *

><p>Je suis allongé sur le parquet de la salle de danse et je laisse mes muscles se détendre peu à peu. Je ne ressens plus la fatigue qui s'est accumulée après ces quatre heures de répétions. Je ne ressens plus cette crampe au mollet droit qui a pris un malin plaisir à me torturer tout à l'heure. Je n'entend plus mes compagnons qui doivent sans aucun doute aborder un sujet primordial pour l'humanité. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir et cela pour le restant de ma vie. J'aimerai simplement continuer à flotter ainsi dans le néant et ne plus réfléchir.<p>

Mon corps a décidé de ne plus me faire souffrir mais mon cœur lui se déchire continuellement et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de le guérir. Je souris comme un automate devant mes amis, je rayonne quand le photographe va appuyer sur le déclencheur mais quand le rideau se baisse enfin en fin de journée mon sourire s'efface et j'attends le jour suivant pour recommencer le même cinéma.

Est ce que quelqu'un s'est aperçu de mon mal de vivre ? Non bien entendu et puis franchement est ce que cela intéresse vraiment une personne sur cette Terre ? Avant, étant d'un naturel optimiste, j'aurai sans hésiter répondu oui mais maintenant... Maintenant j'ai la certitude que les gens qui m'entourent se soucient d'abord d'eux même ou plutôt ils se soucient uniquement d'eux même. J'ai peu à peu perdu mes idéaux et je me contente aussi d'exister. Je n'ai plus de but même si je hurle à qui veut l'entendre que je rêve de faire revenir mon groupe au-devant de la scène.

Est ce que cela est possible ? Je me doute que les pseudos fans que nous avions sont comme les autres êtres humains. Ils changent d'avis rapidement. Ils sont inconstants et suivent la mode. News fait il encore parti de cette catégorie ? J'ai la certitude qu'ils nous ont oublié au profit des nouveaux arrivants que sont les Hey say jump et encore si c'était uniquement cela on pourrait revenir au sommet. Non la majorité de ses « fans » d'un jour comme j'aime à les nommer ont décidé de se tourner vers la musique coréenne et de nous oublier. Les modes vont et viennent et les anciens héros de leurs fantasmes sont désormais des fantômes sans intérêt.

Notre problème est plus grave et même si les trois autres se voilent la face moi j'en ai conscience. Le départ de notre leader qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps a été un coup rude. Attention nous ne sommes pas stupides ! Nous savions depuis un an que Yamashita comptait nous laisser au bord de la route. Monsieur désire voler de ses propres ailes et pour cela il n'hésite pas à piétiner ses anciens « amis »... Si tant est qu'on ait vraiment un jour eu la chance d'être ses amis. Bref première claque pour nous mais claque attendue.

Le coup difficile à encaisser ça a été le départ de Ryo. Il n'avait jamais cru bon de nous en parler et on a pris cette décision comme un énorme coup de massue sur la nuque. Honnêtement nous n'avons pas considéré son abandon comme possible avant qu'on ne nous l'annonce. Le choc a été brutal surtout au vu de l'excuse qu'il a fourni... Il a du mal à gérer l'emploi du temps de deux groupes ? Moi je veux bien mais depuis quand News a un emploi du temps ? On ne sort pas de single donc pas de promo à faire et surtout pas une seule tournée. On a juste des séances photos pour les magazines et ça n'encombre pas réellement notre planning. Il a juste voulu se débarrasser d'une partie encombrante et surtout inutile de sa vie.

Je m'aperçois que je suis devenu cynique et méchant... Je n'ai plus confiance en personne et certainement pas en moi. Je doute de mes capacités à être un Johnny's convenable. Quand je suis sur scène j'ai le pressentiment que je vais faire des fausses notes en permanence et même pour la danse, mon point fort à l'origine, j'ai peur d'enchaîner les mauvais pas. Je me demande vraiment si j'ai encore une seule valeur pour la compagnie. Peut être que si je déclarai à la presse demain que je quitte définitivement l'agence personne n'y ferait attention... Peut être que je n'existe déjà plus pour personne ici ?

D'un point de vue professionnel on peut donc dire que j'ai quelques soucis... oui je sais faire des euphémismes. Je remercie tout le temps le ciel de m'avoir permis d'intégrer Tegomass. Sans ça Masuda Takahisa n'aurait plus rien d'un idole. Là je continue de chanter et de danser et de remplir les salles. Je vois dans le public des uchiwa à mon effigie et j'entends des femmes hurler mon prénom au moindre signe de la main que j'adresse dans leurs directions. Cela fait du bien à mon ego et j'ai la certitude de vivre uniquement pour ces instants mémorables. Je ne sais pas comment font Shige et Keiichiro pour exister sans ça. Ils ont dû oublier la sensation de puissance incroyable qui nous envahit quand on met les pieds sur une scène, les frissons d'adrénaline qui courent par vague dans votre corps et qui vous donnent envie de hurler de bonheur et de mourir là, à l'instant présent. J'aime les concerts et je refuse d'abandonner ça même si cela peut paraître pathétique.

J'ai en moi cette soif de reconnaissance depuis mon enfance. On dit de Tegoshi qu'il est sans aucun doute celui qui aime le plus être mis en avant mais c'est faux ! C'est moi qui rêve d'être le premier en tout j'arrive juste à le cacher. Pour tous je suis le mec mignon et gentil capable de se faire une tonne d'amis d'un simple claquement de doigts. Même si tout cela n'est pas faux c'est surtout très réducteur. Comme tout un chacun j'ai ma part d'ombre et je ne consens à la montrer que en de rares occasions.

Si on prend le cas de Tegoshi par exemple, mon supposé « meilleur ami » (celle-là elle me fait rire à chaque fois) et bien j'ai déjà eu l'envie de lui claquer la figure un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand il sourit il m'énerve, quand il fait un caprice il m'énerve, quand il minaude comme une ado pré pubère il m'énerve ! Bref il m'énerve tout le temps. Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant et qu'il a une tonne de bons côtés mais rien à faire il me tape sur les nerfs !

J'avoue qu'il n'est pas le seul ! L'autre tête à claque aussi m'insupporte mais lui c'est pour une autre raison ! C'est juste qu'il est franchement con ! On me tanne sur le fait qu'on a certaines ressemblances mais moi je n'en vois aucune ! Ah ben si une ! Nos noms commencent pareils phonétiquement : Massuda, Maruyama... Bravo cela va nous changer la vie !

Ce mec il est tellement stupide que quand Ryo est parti il est venu nous voir dans notre loge pour nous en parler et son discours était vraiment affligeant !

« Je me doute que cela doit être compliqué à gérer mais les Kanjani8 aussi ont vécu cette situation ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais on a aussi perdu un membre un jour ! Vous savez Uchi ! »

Même Keiichiro d'habitude si gentil a eu du mal à se retenir de le taper. Comment peut on oublier Uchi puisqu'il faisait AUSSI parti de News ? Sa connerie n'a pas de fond et c'est tout.

Le point positif avec le départ de Nishikido c'est que nous n'allons plus être forcé de revoir ce truc ! On pourra, enfin je pourrai, l'ignorer royalement.

Si on fait un bilan de tout ça on peut dire que c'est légèrement la catastrophe mais il y a pire. On sait tous qu'un soucis en amène toujours un autre. Cette fois cela concerne ma vie sentimentale.

Je suis quelqu'un d'assez stable. Enchaîner les conquêtes ce n'est pas pour moi. Je laisse ça à Tego qui trouve son bonheur là-dedans. Personnellement j'ai besoin de tranquillité et mon bonheur se trouve dans la simplicité. Rentrer à la maison après une journée de travail harassante et entendre un joyeux okaeri m'apaise.

Jusque hier j'avais la chance de connaître cette sensation de réconfort. Cela faisait deux ans que je vivais l'amour parfait, du moins de mon point de vue, avec une amie d'enfance. On a mis pas mal de temps pour se rendre à l'évidence que l'on s'aimait mais quand nous nous en sommes aperçus on a décidé de ne plus se quitter.

Elle est rapidement venue s'installer chez moi. Chez moi qui s'est transformé en chez nous et on a réussi à cacher cette relation à la presse. L'agence nous a couvert au tout début et ensuite on a fait très attention.

Je me sentais donc bien et j'avais même des projets pour plus tard. Pourquoi pas se marier dans quelques années et fonder une famille ? Rêver ça fait du bien. Pour moi nous étions sur la bonne voie pour rester toute notre vie ensemble et j'en étais fier. Pourtant hier soir, quand je suis rentré je n'ai pas entendu mon okaeri habituel. A la place je l'ai vu debout dans le couloir à côté de ses valises. Elle me souriait tendrement et j'ai pensé qu'elle comptait partir en voyage pour voir ses parents.

Je suis naïf parfois. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle me quittait et qu'elle en était désolée. Selon elle notre bonheur n'était qu'une façade. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'aimai plus et que mes pensées étaient dirigées vers quelqu'un d'autre. Moi je veux bien la croire mais dans ce cas je suis censé aimer qui exactement ? Aucune fille ne m'attire et d'ailleurs avant elle je n'avais jamais franchis le cap fatidique... Pas besoin de dessin vous avez compris non ? Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et elle a quitté l'appartement. Je me suis retrouvé seul pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Subitement le lieu m'a semblé froid et sans âme... Je vais devoir déménager rapidement sinon je vais déprimer encore plus que maintenant !

J'ai beau tourner dans tous les sens sa réflexion sur la possibilité que j'aime une autre femme je ne trouve pas la réponse. Je suis entouré d'hommes en permanence enfin si on exclut la vieille secrétaire du hall et la voisine folle qui vit entourée de ses innombrables chats ! Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point là quand même !

J'en suis là dans mon raisonnement trépidant quand je m'aperçois enfin que quelqu'un me bouscule sans ménagement. J'ouvre les yeux et le monstre est là !

- Massuuuuuuuuuu ! La Terre appelle Masuda Takahisa !

- Hmm ?

- C'est bon les mecs il n'est pas mort ! Pas besoin de téléphoner aux urgences !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore morpion ?

- Je ne suis pas un morpion ! Je suis Yuya YUYA ! C'est pas difficile à retenir pourtant ! D'ailleurs c'est quoi un morpion ?

- C'est une sorte de pou mais il ne vit pas sur la tête mais dans les poils de ton sexe. Je trouve que ça te correspond bien.

- C'EST HORRIBLE ! Masuda il a dit que j'étais un pou du sexe !

- On dit un morpion Tegoshi et je te signale que nous ne sommes plus que deux dans cette salle alors pas besoin de hurler après Keiichiro.

- Je te déteste !

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans ma journée ! Bon tu voulais quoi finalement ?

- Ce soir on sort tous ensemble. On va boire un verre dans un bar pas trop loin.

- Pas...

- Et tu es obligé de venir ! On veut faire un truc comme un groupe !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'idée de se retrouver entre nous et de former à nouveau un ensemble uni m'a charmé. J'ai peut être besoin de ce genre de chose en ce moment. Je me suis donc levé et j'ai suivi Yuya à notre vestiaire.

Après une douche rapide j'ai enfilé mes affaires de rechange et j'ai filé dans le couloir pour rejoindre Shige qui était en grande conversation avec lui-même. Quand il se trouve face à un problème insoluble il aime le résoudre à haute-voix. Une fois tout le monde prêt on a enfin pris la direction du bar et mon objectif de la soirée était clair dans mon esprit : boire encore et toujours !

Je connais Tego depuis bien longtemps et pourtant il arrive encore à m'avoir. Quand il a parlé de sortir tous ensemble il ne voulait pas juste dire les membres de News. Dans la pénombre du café se cachait en réalité les Kanjani et là, tout de suite, je me suis dit que boire serait une plus grande nécessité encore ! J'aime beaucoup les rangers, enfin sauf un, mais séparément ! Réunis ils sont intenables et on peut dire adieu à la soirée tranquille.

Je me suis donc installé à un coin inoccupé de la grande table et j'ai commandé une bouteille de bourbon. Quand elle est arrivée je l'ai regardé comme le Saint-Graal. J'allais la vider seul comme un grand et le résultat ne faisait déjà aucun doute : j'allai finir totalement raide ! Le réveil demain s'annonçait déjà comme difficile mais ce n'est pas comme si demain on avait quelque chose à faire !

Je me suis servi mon premier verre et je l'ai descendu d'une traite ! Oh my arashi que c'est dégueulasse ! Ça brûle la gorge et l'œsophage mais qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse comme l'a dit je ne sais plus trop qui ! Ah ben si Musset... Je suis trop intelligent moi !

Comme le verre se sentait seul tout vide je l'ai empli à nouveau puis encore vidé et ainsi de suite. Je pense que personne n'y a vraiment fait attention et tant mieux ! J'en étais à la moitié de la bouteille quand le truc orange est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il a éloigné mon Bourbon chéri de ma main et il a commencé à me parler.

- Masuda je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as mais boire ne va rien arranger.

- Bravo pour ta leçon de morale super top géniale et maintenant rends moi mon bébé !

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

- Et moi je n'aime pas te voir tout court ! Pas de bol tu es là alors donne moi ma bouteille ou ça ira mal pour toi !

- Tu penses me faire peur alors que tu es ivre ? On dirait juste un déchet ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Plus personne ne m'attend nul part ! Au travail je n'existe plus à cause de l'autre là avec ses muscles en plastique ! A la maison je suis tout seul aussi alors si je fais un coma pendant la nuit tant mieux !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu as News et Tegomass et puis tu trouveras une autre femme un jour !

- Tu as une femme toi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin je peux comprendre que les filles intelligentes ne veulent pas de toi mais les autres ?

- C'est toujours gentil à entendre.

- Réponds moi ! Pourquoi tu es célibataire ?

- Parce que moi j'aime les hommes.

- … Tu couches avec des mecs ?

- Voilà ! Tu vois même bourré tu sais réfléchir ! Laisse moi te ramener chez toi. Tu as assez bu pour ce soir tu ne trouves pas ?

Je n'ai pas protesté quand il m'a aidé à me redresser et qu'il m'a installé dans sa voiture. Je lui ai indiqué le chemin et il m'a naturellement soutenu pour monter les escaliers. J'habite heureusement au premier étage sinon il aurait dû me porter ! Je me suis affalé contre la porte et j'ai refusé de lui dire où était mes clefs. Après avoir bien galéré pendant que je riais intérieurement il a ouvert mon appartement et il m'a déchaussé.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir cinq ans quand ma mère s'occupait encore si bien de moi. Ça fait du bien parfois. Il a retiré ses chaussures à son tour et il m'a amené à ma chambre. J'ai regardé mon lit vide et j'ai trouvé cela insupportable. Après tout lui il était là alors pourquoi ne s'y allongerait il pas ? J'ai levé mon regard vers lui et il a dû voir que je n'allais pas bien car il a tout simplement éteint la lumière et il m'a rejoint.

- Je reste là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

- Reste toute la nuit alors.

- Si tu veux et dors !

- Maruyama... Tu couches vraiment avec des hommes ?

- Ben oui. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est sensationnel !

- C'est bien ?

- Euh... ça dépend de ton partenaire comme avec une femme j'imagine.

- Couche avec moi alors !

- Ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Je ne suis pas assez bien ?

- Tu es surtout bien bourré si tu veux mon avis !

J'ai toujours détesté qu'on me résiste ! Je me moque de savoir à quel sujet mais le fait qu'on puisse me dire non me frustre énormément. J'ai donc réagi comme à mon habitude dans ces instants là. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai écrasé avec mon corps. J'ai placé ses deux mains de chaque côtés de sa tête et une fois qu'il fut immobilisé j'ai approché mon visage du sien.

J'ai senti son souffle se mêler au mien et cela m'a électrisé de la tête aux pieds. Un frisson a couru le long de ma colonne vertébrale et j'ai posé brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pensai qu'il allait me résister mais sans que je n'ai à forcer le passage sa bouche s'est entrouverte et j'ai pu me glisser à l'intérieur avec délectation. L'échange était violent et tant mieux ! Je ne veux pas de douceur ! Je veux de la chaleur humaine ! Je veux sa peau contre la mienne et tout de suite.

Mes mains se sont déjà faufilées dans son pantalon et je caresse lentement son membre qui semble se tendre davantage de secondes en secondes. Sa respiration s'est accélérée et mon haut se retrouve au sol sans que je ne comprenne vraiment la situation. Je m'éloigne de lui un instant et ôte son pantalon qui me gêne plus que sa chemise apparemment. Son boxer noir ne parvient pas à cacher son érection et sans attendre je le libère de cette cage de tissu.

Je remonte vers ses lèvres que je goûte avec envie et j'arrache sa chemise qui finalement m'empêche de toucher à son torse. Ma langue se perd dans son cou puis sur son buste. Je mord l'un de ses tétons et il se cambre sous moi collant son membre dressé contre ma cuisse. J'entame un premier mouvement de hanche qui le fait gémir et ses petits cris m'excitent plus que ce que j'aurai pu penser.

Ma bouche découvre son ventre et ma langue glisse dans son nombril pendant que mes mains caressent ses cuisses et je me saisis enfin de son sexe. Mes doigts le parcourent doucement et la pointe de ma langue taquine son extrémité alors que ses halètements se font plus sonores. Ma bouche se referme sur lui et après l'avoir fait patienter un instant je fais enfin un lent va-et-vient qui le fait hurler. Soit je suis particulièrement doué soit il est en manque depuis longtemps le Maru.

J'accélère le rythme et le laisse glisser sa main dans mes cheveux. Il me guide et me presse sans cesse d'aller plus vite. Il se tend soudainement et se déverse dans ma bouche en gémissant mon prénom. Sensation étrange mais pas rebutante comme j'aurai pu le croire avant.

Même si lui est soulagé moi je reste dans un état de fébrilité jamais égalé. Mon sexe me fait mal et je déboutonne mon jeans et le baisse sans prendre la peine de le retirer complètement. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. Il se saisit de mes doigts et les met dans sa bouche sans que je n'en comprenne la raison puis il les dirige vers son entrejambe. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin je viens de comprendre. J'insère le plus délicatement possible un doigt en lui puis un second et quand je le vois bouger ses hanches je ne me contrôle plus. Je les retire et place mon sexe contre son intimité. D'une poussée je le pénètre et je joint mon cri de plaisir à son cri de douleur. Je m'immobilise et je patiente attendant son accord.

Il plaque ses mains sur mes fesses et je prend cela pour un feu vert. Je me retire avant de le prendre plus brutalement et je m'abandonne à toutes les sensations qui m'envahissent. C'est étroit, chaud, cela compresse mon membre et m'emmène au bord de l'extase en un instant. Mes mouvements prennent plus d'ampleur et je m'enfonce plus profondément en lui alors que nos corps se couvrent de sueur. Je le veux encore et encore et je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Il hurle sous moi et ses ongles griffent ma peau pendant que je mord son cou.

Son corps tremble violemment quand je touche sa prostate et il m'en demande toujours plus. Il rejette sa tête en arrière et je sens un liquide tiède se répandre entre nos deux ventres. Il se resserre autours de mon sexe et je jouis en lui dans la seconde qui suit.

Je m'écroule harassé sur Maru et je trouve à peine la force de me retirer avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Un rayon de soleil vient chatouiller mon visage et en râlant je cherche à m'écarter de lui mais quelque chose m'empêche de bouger. C'est chaud et assez agréable. Je me positionne plus confortablement avant de comprendre que le quelque chose est sans aucun doute quelqu'un ! J'ouvre les yeux et je découvre avec effarement Maruyama sous moi me tenant dans ses bras.

Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en mémoire et je m'éloigne de lui en vitesse le réveillant au passage. Il semble légèrement perdu lui aussi puis il se ressaisit semblant comprendre la situation.

- Bien dormi ?

- Je... Oui.

- Moi aussi. Ton lit est plutôt accueillant.

- Merci pour lui...

- ça va ?

- J'ai couché avec un mec comment tu veux que ça aille ?

- J'ai vu pire comme constat et puis c'est pas comme si tu avais détesté non plus !

- Je ne te permet pas de dire ça ! J'étais ivre c'est tout ! Tu en as profité !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais m'envoyer en l'air au départ je te signale ! On a baisé point ! C'est pas la fin du monde !

- Dégage tout de suite d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Il n'a pas cherché à me dissuader. Il a pris ses affaires, il s'est habillé et il m'a laissé seul au milieu du lit défait. On peut dire que j'ai paniqué ensuite. J'ai eu la sensation que ma vie qui était déjà dans un bordel complet venait encore de franchir un palier vers le chaos absolu.

J'ai passé ma journée à tourner en rond dans mon salon mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver une seule solution à ce problème. Sans réfléchir j'ai enfilé ma veste, pris mes clefs de voiture et je suis sorti de chez moi.

J'ai dévalé les escaliers en courant et je me suis précipité dans ma voiture stationnée dans le garage résidentiel. J'ai parcouru le chemin menant à la Johnny's sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et j'ai traversé le hall en un éclair. L'ascenseur tardant à venir j'ai grimpé les étages avalant les marches quatre à quatre et j'ai ouvert la troisième porte à droite du couloir.

Il était là et quand je l'ai vu j'ai couru vers lui et je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Les autres ont paru surpris mais je m'en moque royalement ! Il m'a serré contre lui puis il m'a amené dans son vestiaire.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole je l'ai embrassé avec fougue et il n'a pas résisté. Mes mains ont glissé sur sa nuque et il a approché mon corps du sien. Je me sens si bien que mes questions n'ont plus aucune importance.

- Massu laisse moi t'aimer juste un peu. Même si c'est compliqué au début laisse moi essayer.

- Maru aime moi. Apaise moi enfin. Rends moi mon sourire et arrête d'occuper autant mes pensées.


End file.
